vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony
Summary of the Verse The franchise My Little Pony is split up into 4 Generations, with the most popular and most powerful being that of Generation 4, Friendship is Magic. The show follows Twilight Sparkle on her journey to discover the magic of friendship and make friends with 5 other ponies: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They have battled many enemies along the way, such as Night Mare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek, and have used the legendary Elements of Harmony and newly discovered Rainbow Power to defeat them. The show is highly popular nowadays due to its large male following in addition to female, and has become one of the most popular cartoons airing today. Power of this Verse The verse's characters start out at roughly Street-Room Level in the low tiers, with nothing overly seen as powerful besides Pinkie Pie's gag feats, which reach into nigh-mountain. As we go higher in the tiers, we see Shining Armor, Twilight's brother, who is able to protect and defend an entire City of Canterlot, as well as Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom which shows easily building level+ destruction. After that we have a gigantic power leap with the likes of the Alicorns, who are able to easily lift and move both the Sun and the Moon and have shown city level power. Beyond them we have Sombra and Chrysalis, who have shown power superior to that of 1 Alicorn and rival even the power of 2, and then we have Discord, who is able to move the sun and moon at massively ludicrous speeds and is a moderately impressive reality warper, as well as being able to defeat 2 Alicorns at once. After him we have the Elements of Harmony, which are shown to be able to defeat all of the villains seen above, even Discord, with ease, proving them to have power far greater than these villains, or at least neutralizing "evil" characters. We then have people of even greater strength, like Sunset Shimmer, who harnesses the power of the Element of Magic for herself, and Lord Tirek, who gains the power of all 4 Alicorns, every other pony in Equestria, and even Discord to reach well into mountain level+ range minimum. We then have even above him the most recent villains, The Dazzlings, who were able to at full power overpower the McGuffins that replace the Elements of Harmony: Rainbow Power, which defeated Tirek with ease. When Rainbow Power was upgraded, though, it even easily defeated these villains. Beyond it's strength, My Little Pony is also relatively decent in the speed department. Rainbow Dash has shown speeds that have reached into Hypersonic, as well as another speed that possibly goes up into the Relativistic range, which gets scaled to the Wonderbolts, Alicorns, Tirek, and Pinkie Pie. In addition, Pinkie with her Filli-Second speed goes into the Light Speed area. Beyond that, the verse's attack speed reaches into Relativistic with the Elements of Harmony beam that sent Luna to the moon, reaching past 40% the speed of light. It also is the second strongest Hasbro series, next to Transformers, which has some incredibly powerful characters. Still though, this verse is not one to be messed with. Don't dismiss it because it has ponies. Supporters/Haters of the Series Supporters DBZMLP12345 Pikachu942 Antvasima Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot OishiLover75 The Everlasting Naponyonofparisprance TheBlueDash Great and Lovable Peridot Anonimo77 Darkanine Otakuzoid WeeklyBattles Haters Yedkowt-Kowt HIT IT Hyperception Neutral Skodwarde The Almighty Dreaming Serpent Characters Top Tiers Tantabus Rainbow Power The Dazzlings Lord Tirek All Alicorn Twilight Sparkle Flurry Heart (When Power Fluctuates) High Tiers Rarity (Nightmare form only) Crystal Heart Elements of Harmony Sunset Shimmer (Demon and Daydream forms) Twilight Sparkle (Midnight form) Discord King Sombra Rabia Queen Chrysalis Starlight Glimmer Princess Luna Princess Celestia Princess Cadance Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn) Flurry Heart Alicorn Amulet Mid Tiers and below Spike the Dragon (Adult) Shining Armor Sunset Shimmer (Unicorn) Twilight Sparkle (Unicorn) Maud Pie Pinkie Pie Fluttershy (Angry) Rainbow Dash Flash Sentry The Wonderbolts Gilda Big Macintosh Zecora Applejack Spike the Dragon Trixie Derpy Hooves Rarity Fodder Ponies Fluttershy Cutie Mark Crusaders Granny Smith Category:My Little Pony Category:Verses